Customer Satisfaction Guaranteed
by frozenmangoes
Summary: He is a Malfoy. And Malfoys ALWAYS have a way of getting what they want. Oneshot. First fanfic read and review :D


**Customer Satisfaction Guaranteed**

_Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. If I did, Draco/Hermione would've been a real couple._

"So, Hermione," said Ginny with a mischievous grin that promised nothing good, "I heard that Draco Malfoy asked you out."

At the mention of said boy's name, Hermione let herself lean back on her chair with a sigh (of resignation, not pleasure, mind you). Why did Ginny even bring that up? They were sitting in the library, for Merlin's sake, working on whatever torturous essay Flitwick had assigned or preparing some Herbology presentation for Professor Sprout. Okay, so it's not like they were completely on task the entire time, but still it was awkward to hear this topic come up, especially since no one but her and Malfoy were supposed to know. He had asked her this morning in private. "Yeah, he did. Why do you ask?"

Ginny's grin widened. "'Mione, you and I both know why I'm asking. You. Need. To. Say. Yes."

"Ginny, I'm not going to say yes to him until you give me AT LEAST three good reasons why."

"So you will go out with him if I give you three reasons?" The younger Gryffindor thought for a minute. "He's rich from his influential family. He has good muscles from all those years of quidditch training. And," She added, "He is _the_ most devilishly handsomely gorgeous guy in the entire school. No questions."

Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, 'Mione, don't give me that look. But come on, he's a nice guy now. Wars happen, people change, you out of all people should know that the best." Ginny gave her an exasperated sigh. "Look, I know that he's been a git for who-knows-how-long before the War, but really Hermione, can't you give the poor guy a chance? You live with him every day!"

It was true. Hermione twiddled her quill as she thought a couple of months back. In the past year, the entire castle and students were under heavy influence of the Dark Arts, so most of the seventh years came back to Hogwarts after the battle to repeat the semester, which means Hermione and Ginny are technically in the same year. Hermione, because of her active participation in ridding the world of Voldemort, was chosen to be Head Girl. Malfoy was picked because his grades were exceptional – second after Hermione in fact – and like the Weasley girl mentioned, he did change from being cold-hearted and mean to accepting and…well, not nice exactly, but a whole lot less rude. Draco Malfoy's attitude also softened considerably, although from time to time you can still see a small smirk at his lips and mild calculation in his grey eyes.

Of course, being the Heads of the student body of Hogwarts, it meant getting their own Head Dorms complete with common room, bedrooms (albeit separate), and their own bathrooms. Which meant living 24/7 with Draco Malfoy for our heroine. Hermione didn't like to admit it, but over time it seemed that they have grown on each other a bit. For as far as she knows, he's never called her or anyone else a mudblood ever since and sometimes she even enjoyed the company of someone who can actually keep up with her intellectually. While they are still far from being best friends, close acquaintances would be a good term to describe their relationship.

"-so you have nothing to worry about!" the voice of a certain redhead suddenly jolted the brunette out of her musings and snapped her forward.

The school's librarian, Madam Pince, looked up from her desk and shushed them with quite force. Her pointy nose and spectacles gave off the impression of a tall skinny bird.

"Sorry Gin, what were you saying?" Hermione asked sheepishly in a quieter tone.

Another groan of frustration was directed her way. "Merlin, Hermione. For such an attentive person in class you sure are deaf sometimes. I _said_," the girl putting emphasis on the word 'said', "he's only asking for your accompaniment to Hogsmeade this weekend, not for you to elope with him or anything. _Come ON_. What do you have to lose?"

_My dignity_, Hermione wanted very much to say.

"What, your dignity?" Ginny snorted in a very un-ladylike way. "If anything, this will be good for you. Have a little fun with him. Then maybe you can change your cynical view on his character."

Hermione was somewhat miffed, partly because of Ginny's words and the other part because of how easily Ginny can read her thoughts. "I do not have a cynical view on his character, thanks very much."

"Then explain to me WHY you are refusing to go with him."

"…"

"Exactly." –Insert smirk–

Although the curly-haired girl hates to admit it, Ginny raises a good point. She doesn't know why either. But then again, a better question would be why is Ginny so hell-bent on forcing her to go on a date with Draco Malfoy? She voiced the latter part of her thoughts.

Ginny hesitated for a fraction of a second before regaining composure. "'Mione, do you doubt my good intentions for you?" she began in a fake hurt tone. "I only wanted my best friend to enjoy herself on a date with the best possible guy in school, ever since you and my idiot brother's fallout, I mean." She pretended to sniffle a bit.

Hermione rolled her brown orbs at her friend's melodramatics. "Ron and I were never together Gin, you should know that. And quite frankly, I don't think I'll ever see him as more than a brother."

"Hence the status of your love life, or lack thereof." Ginny fixed her with a stare, then finally looked away and sighed yet again. "Just trust me on this, 'Mione. I promise you it won't be nearly as bad as you picture it to be."

Hermione chewed on her quill as she leaned back. Giving the matter at hand some contemplation now, maybe it wouldn't be as terrible as she previously thought. It was true; Malfoy indeed is amending for his actions before. The more she reflected, the less bad Malfoy appeared. While he is still sometimes a bit manipulative about a few things (namely, getting what he wants), he honestly didn't make bad company anymore. But perhaps the most surprising thing to Hermione is that she found herself agreeing with Ginny that he is, probably, one of the best-looking guys in school. Still, our heroine can't believe what she was about to say next.

"Fine, Ginny. You win." She breathed out in resignation as she brushed her brown tresses back. "I'll accept his offer. I'll go to Hogsmeade with Draco Malfoy."

The younger girl almost fell over on her chair, clearly not expecting a positive reply this quickly. She slammed down her quill and parchment. "ARE. YOU. SERIOUS?!" She almost let out a whoop of pure joy, had not Madam Pince threatened to transfigure them both into bookmarks if they kept making noise.

"Yeah, I'm serious. I'll go, but only on the condition that you won't pester me about this anymore until next weekend. And mark my words: tell anyone else, and you'll be sorry." To prove her point, Hermione gave her a look that would've made Voldemort pee his robes.

"Don't you worry 'Mione, I'll be sure to leave you guys to yourselves!" Unfazed the slightest by the glare, Ginny pretended to glance at the clock on the wall. "Well, Herm, I gotta go. It's getting late, and I have to meet with someone." She proceeded to pack up her homework and other study materials, and then walked out the door of the library, much to Madam Pince's relief.

Hermione failed to see the evil smirk sliding into place on Ginny's pretty features.

_Outside the library…_

"Convincing 'Mione to do something she doesn't want, that'll be 8 Galleons and 5 Sickles." Gold and silver coins were produced from the inside of a blonde's robes and offered to the redhead.

"Not bad, Weasley. Took shorter than I expected." A certain Head Boy replied as he gestured towards the entrance of the Hogwarts library. "She didn't suspect anything, did she?"

Ginny grinned. "Nah, Hermione is pretty dense when it comes to these things. Pleasure doing business with you Mr Malfoy, and have fun on your trip."

**THE END**

- Epilogue (about 7 years later) -

"Um, yeah, 'Mione. He paid me to convince you to go on your first date to Hogsmeade together. I guess he never told you then...?"

"…"

"…"

Somewhere in Wizarding London, one can hear the phrase "DRACO MALFOY, I DON'T CARE THAT YOU'RE MY HUSBAND. YOU ARE **SO** DEAD." echoing through the sunny afternoon sky.


End file.
